A New Hope
by missorganasolo
Summary: The Von Trapp's are older, however Maria has not yet entered their lives; that is until the last of his children is leaving the house to encounter life's endeavours, therefore the children decide a new housekeeper is required in order to keep the house ship-shape, but when Maria arrives, she will change everything in the family, particularly in the Captain.
1. A New Hope (or Housekeeper)

Chapter 1

Georg stomped across the hallway, like a young boy after being denied his desired treat on his return from school. His eldest daughter, Leisl, scurried behind, demanding he slowed down so they could finish their discussion of an urgent matter.

"Oh father, you can no longer deny what has been on your mind; since Frau Schmidt left us, there is nobody here permanently to fill the lonely void in your

life. Brigitta has expressed her worries that you need somebody living in this house with you to keep an eye on you. Father, you must remember that your days of being 30 and a naval Captain at sea have passed and that you are much older now, and more vulnerable, please let us find you a new housekeeper."

Captain Von Trapp offered a deep, painful sigh of acceptance as he acknowledged that his children were indeed right.

"With Gretl leaving for university next month, the need for you to stay in this huge household by yourself makes little sense these days, however we have intercepted your stubborn ideals that we have as much chance getting you to leave for a smaller, more manageable house, as we do attempting to staple water to a tree. I beg of you to consider letting us find you a woman to offer a helping hand here and there." Leisl shared a small, yet concerned smile to her peer. Georg had to admit that he did appreciate how greatly his family cared for his wellbeing, so decided to return her smile with a mischievious grin of his own. A glimmer of hope entered her eyes and consequently sparkled over her features. She followed up her happiness by launching at him, arms and smile as wide as his love for his children, as he embraced the daughter he spent many days wondering how she had become so wise and humble.

"If that seems to be what would make you lovely children of mine happy, then I shall do as you please, however I would largely appreciate a woman who does not remind me of my mother and will not tell me at least three times a day to go and comb my hair!" Georg retaliated sharply to accentuate to Leisl that he still had his pride tightly intact, but she could only let out a small chuckle of delight noting that he was still the same old wonderful father he had always been. Swiftly, Leisl turned on her heel and gracefully strolled out of her father's study to join her other siblings on the veranda. Contrary to his daughter, Georg remained still and firm in his place and just hoped to dear God, that they would chose a woman that he would find tolerable.

—

Maria dreamed of what her next adventure would involve, as she stared longingly at the beautiful mountain scenery and the glaze of snow at the peak of each summit. Majestic hues of blues, greens and bright, vibrant colours scattered amongst the frosted surface of the lake, reminding her of one of Monet's most delightful works of art from his memorable garden. She skipped along the thick yellow brick road, her red carpet bag and guitar case in tow, containing some of her most prized possessions. All of a sudden, she came across a grand dark grey gate, but with further inspection realised she had reached her destination. Reaching for the cold, metal handle she pushed the gate open with force as it was much to heavy for her small frame. Instantly she stopped. Looking up, Maria saw a house, wait no, Maria saw a mansion, one that could only be too large for a single elder man as described in the job description. Few words could describe how unbelievably elegant and alluring this building was, never in all her life had she thought she would change her mind on her opinion concerning her thoughts on how housing eradicates the radiant beauty of the Untersberg and Ausrtian landscapes, but there it was. Maria was so overwhelmed by the structure that she had failed to notice the young woman who had appeared by her side.

A gentle hand grazed Maria's shoulder and she turned to look at the woman who had respectfully lured her away from her overpowered thoughts. Upon inspection, she gathered that this must be the woman who sent her the request for her presence in the household, as Maria could see the desperation yet gratefulness in her eyes. Maria placed her hand on top of the other woman's and brought them to rest in the space between them.

"Good morning my dear, my name is Maria Rainer, and you must be the delightful young woman who sent me the request for my assistance."

Leisl happily grinned along before introducing herself also, "Yes good morning indeed Fraulein, my name is Leisl Von Trapp, the eldest of the Von Trapp children, we are so thankful that you have chosen to help us out."

"Oh it is no problem at all, satisfying a family only serves to satisfy me, now how many siblings do you have my dear child?"

"Well I have 2 brothers and please do not be alarmed, but I have a further 4 sisters…" Maria's calm face went to a look of pure fear with her eyes bulging wide as she anticipated the results of this new discovery. With a slight stutter she tried to form her response.

"But..but does that not mean you have seven brothers and sisters, but oh dear God you seem like the age to be settling down with a family and if that is the case, then I dread to think of the amount of grandchildren..!" Throughout her little speech, Leisl had to intervene and hold Maria's arms before they hit her from all the wild swinging and exaggerated hand gestures.

"Fraulein Maria, it is only my brother Friedrich and myself whom have children of our own and only three of us are married and settled down, albeit Brigitta is getting along rather well with that colleague of hers". Leisl watched as the earlier fear drained slightly from her face and the colour of her pink, rosy cheeks rushed back. "Shall we go inside and meet the family before you jump to any rash decisions about whether you may change your mind about accepting this job offer!' Maria looked startled momentarily.

"Oh dear Leisl, I would never decline an adventure before it has even begun, now let us go inside this marvellous house of yours and greet the others, and I do hope that they will like me." Leisl released a hearty laugh before leading the way inside through the front door.


	2. Impressions

Chapter 2

Upon crossing the threshold, Maria was flabbergasted by the intricate details in which made this manor a family home, but she was diverted from her amazement by a line of people entering the hallway in front of her. First she noticed Leisl whom seemed to be clinging to her significant other, all whilst attempting to shimmy two fidgety children in, a young boy with straw hair and bright blue eyes and an adolescent little girl, slightly shorter with long, hazel hair and those similar dazzling blue orbs.

Next to enter was a man with hair as blonde as the sand and a woman who was messing with his golden locks to make him appear more sophisticated, Maria chuckled under her breath wondering if this is what all married women resolved to, furthermore an apparent young boy of possibly two or three waddled close behind, stumbling now and then with a cute and adorable giggle consequently following.

This little family of three was pursued by a tall, pretty blonde woman and a corresponding handsome blonde with intertwined fingers and a curt smirk on his face, obviously flattered by the public display of affection. Conflictingly, a towering, well-built, dashing fellow with chocolate brown hair and rounded glasses appeared from what seemed to look like a library, soon succeeded by a brunette lady, carrying a stack of books clutched to her chest and complexed in what appeared to be a heated discussion over contradicting perceptions of a novel; once again Maria laughed and took a mental note that that would most likely be one of the most interesting couples to get to know out of the group.

To finish, a young man of a marginally stockier build, however not overweight entered with what appeared to be his two younger sisters, one of which was most likely the youngest, Gretl. She counted along the line a staggering fourteen people, before realising that the head of the house had yet to make his appearance. After pleasantries and meeting the large crowd, the party began to split and return to their earlier activities, however Leisl remained then huffed and hastily left the room heading down the corridor, she returned with an attractive grey-haired man in a fresh suit, held by his ear by the innocent young woman and dragged to his place next to her in the line. The elder man just stood there and stared adoringly at the woman stood in the doorway, however his day dreaming was abruptly disturbed by the sharp elbow he received to his abdomen by Leisl. He cleared his throat quickly, then stepped forward. With a pure, spotless grin, he approached her on the steps and offered his hand.

"Good morning, my name is Captain Von Trapp", she accepted his hand in hers and shivers rolled up her spine, "I see you have met my family Fraulein…" The Captain could not help the fact that her touch had stimulated all his hairs to stand on edge, he felt that he could never let her hand go, yet did regardless.

"Maria, Fraulein Maria, oh and yes Captain, you have the most wonderful family, it only makes me wish I could have had one of my own in my younger days, but enough of that, if you would accept me amongst your family, I would love to offer my help in any way I can." The Captain offered a mesmeric smile before picking up her bags and showing her to her room as this family's new housekeeper.

—

As Maria was unloading her bag and placing her clothes in the extravagant wardrobe, she heard soft shuffling noises and hushed whispering on the other side of the door. Quietly she crept and gently turned the door knob, she pulled the door open and saw two young children with stunned expressions hiding poorly behind the little table and vase on the landing. Maria guffawed and put out her hand in a friendly, peaceful gesture to welcome them into her room. They only smiled, then giddily hopped into her bedroom and onto her bed.

"Now, what are you little monkeys getting up to today, because to me it seems like you are going to cause quite a bit of mischief." Once again, the only response she gained was a collective snicker from the youngsters. "Well, how about if I sing you a little song with my guitar, do you promise that you will show me around in a little while?" The infants looked at each other in surprise and simultaneously nodded their heads vigorously in affirmative. "Careful now children, if you keep nodding like that, you are going to wake up tomorrow morning with a splitting headache!' Maria walked over to her guitar next to the chair and started playing a lullaby that she often sings in the mountain concerning the 'hills being alive with the sound of music'.

Downstairs, Georg heard the giggles of his grandchildren and dared to shuffle closer to the room of his new housekeeper. From outside her door, Georg suddenly heard the most delightful singing emitting from within before it stopped and she began encouraging the children to sing along. The charming voice of this unfamiliar woman mesmerised him to his core an never had he heard anything so perfect in all of his time.

"You know, some people would say that it is rude to eavesdrop, especially on people that you do not know." The matured voice of his bright daughter, Brigitta echoed into his ear as she crept closer. Georg stammered for a valid response.

"Just… never have I… I mean never have I heard such a wonderful voice, she sounds like an angel and somehow she seems to be the first person outside the family in which the grandchildren have taken an instant liking to. Also, I get the strangest feeling like we have met somewhere before…" Brigitta looked momentarily puzzled, which was an extremely rare occurrence, forthwith her eyes bulging as she uncovered that he probably had seen her previously, in his dreams. Maria was the woman of his dreams, they had chosen their new housekeeper wisely.


	3. Streets of Salzburg

Chapter 3

That afternoon, Maria felt she needed to get to know the family better and suggested to the gathering that she would be pleasures to have the company of others to assist her on her trip into town. Apparently, Captain Von Trapp had escaped to his study and Maria thought wise not to disturb him; in antithesis, Brigitta and her partner, Henry decided to help Maria with the three children of Leisl.

On their journey, Maria came across a small, petite shop with most exquisite fabrics in the window, and with a gasp of delight rushed over to Brigitta to whisper her idea. The young woman smiled before they both rushed inside, firmly instructing the children to wait outside with Henry and go play by the fountain in the centre of the square.

When the two ladies emerged, between them they held two large bags full to the brim, leaving the others to only wonder what they contained.

Soon they passed a toy store and Maria expressed that she would love to buy the children a gift each as their excitement was evident on their faces, Maria found a smaller toy for the toddler of Friedrich and his wife, Evelyn.

The two children skipped joyfully out the oak door, waving their new toys around crazily until one of the children crashed abruptly into a man knocking him onto the floor. Maria rushed over to see if the man was alright, but before she had reached him, she heard the young child.

"Oops, sorry grandpa..." The little girl let a tear escape her eye, when the muscular man reached his arms around her in a tight hug.

"Mustn't worry child, but have I not told you two munchkins that it is important to look where you are going; suppose I had been a car?" The Captain's eyes went from a look of glum to concern, the child bowed her head and her bottom lip curled downwards. "But like I said, do not worry, now get up off of my lap so I, myself can get up."

Maria hurried over to help the little girl up and straighten her clean dress. Then she offered her hand to the Captain, which he gratefully accepted, he landed on his feet but stumbled until he stood very close to Maria.

She stopped dead, feeling the smooth sensation of his body being pressed up against hers and relished in the feel of his long arm which had managed to slide itself around her waist. He also stopped dead, feeling the warm, soothing breath of the beautiful woman next to him, his breath hitched and he knew she would be able to hear the uneven and disorderly beating of his heart.

A gentle tug on the Captain's sleeve wrenched the two from the overwhelming few moments that they were sharing, as the boy started to drag away his grandfather, boasting gleefully about his new boat toy. However, the eye contact between the two adults was never broken until he had to avert his attention to his grandchild.

-—-

A few hours later, the clan headed back to the Von Trapp villa as dinner was approaching. Upon arrival, Maria made her way to the kitchen to introduce herself to the kitchen staff and get acquainted with her new colleagues.

After dinner was served many of the Captain's children took a walk in the extensive gardens, since it was such a lovely night, Maria could not think of a better activity.

The moonlight glittered across the water and reflected a magnificent glow, illuminating the night sky. In the distance, Maria could see silhouettes of the great rocks of the Alps black as night in the distance, yet still so picturesque. Maria strolled through the gardens, weaving in and out of gnarled oak trees and the beautiful blossoms of snow. Such a majestic garden for such a majestic family.

Soon she came to a grand, white gazebo with benches littering the outskirts. Taking a seat on a grey, stone bench, Maria succumbed to her urge of singing and started by humming the rhythm of one of her favourite lullabies, Edelweiss.

Georg was startled from his thoughts when all of a sudden, a familiar voice of beauty pierced his ears. Looking around wildly, he finally noticed the dark shadowy figure on the other side of the gazebo.

The Captain stood and silently crept towards the figure. Instantly, he recognised the tune and tried to decipher her position in the song.

Maria was alarmed when she heard a deep, tender voice start singing along, she turned to unexpectedly find no one other than the handsome Captain Von Trapp. She was just about to stand when he nodded in question to sit beside her. They sat back to back on the small bench, harmonising to the eminent chorus, unaware of a certain set of curious eyes watching them from beyond.

Once the song had ended, they stood smiling precociously at one another. After what felt like forever but was only mere seconds, Captain Von Trapp politely asked if he could accompany her through the gardens. Flattered by his proposition, she rises from the bench and began their saunter around the estate. The Captain had not felt a chemistry like this in such a long time, that he was adamant of his uncertainty of how to react to this intriguing woman.

As they stepped alongside the other, the Captain understood that it felt strange- feeling this similar and comfortable with another, yet she referred to him as 'Captain'.

"Oh Fräulein, please call me Georg, it makes the whole employment seem less clinical, also it makes our relationship more personal." Maria frantically blushed at his choice for words and answered in affirmative.

"It would be my pleasure, Georg".

There was a plethora of words exchanged that night between them, as they got to know each other. As they were heading back to the villa to retreat for the night Georg offered his arm to Maria, and without hesitation, she slithered her arm inside of his.


	4. Georg Gossip

The following morning, Maria was awake bright and early and upon descending the stairwell, discovered she was not the only one out of bed. Brigitta was perching on a ledge, scanning the pages of a new book from the extravagant library collection, when she suddenly looked up, wide-eyed in surprise at seeing somebody else up at such an un-Godly hour.

"What are you reading?" Maria asked curiously.

"Oh you know, one of those cliché stories about how a girl gets captured, and a knight in shining armour rushes in on horseback to save her helpless soul... I wish they made stories where the woman storms in on foot and sweeps the man off his feet, similar to how you arrived yesterday morning, Fräulein." Brigitta retaliated.

Maria looked momentarily startled, yet remained inquisitive.

"What makes you say that, dear child? I am hardly a knight in shining armour..." Brigitta offered the baffled lady a knowing smile before continuing.

"Fräulein, you are the first lady to stay longer than seven hours in this household!"

"And why is that, should I be concerned as to what you are hiding from me?"

"Oh no Fräulein, it is only that..., well you see my Father is a very difficult man in many respects; he has overpowering tendencies to try and scare his help away by throwing immature, adolescent pranks at them, or merely by compelling rude judgments, horrifying anybody who comes near the property. Maria, you are the first woman that he has yet to pull any tricks on, however the fact that none have been received and you made it till morning unscathed is uncanny."

"What kind of pranks do you refer to Brigitta?"

"Oh just silly school boy jokes, the oldest tricks in the book, if you know what I mean, but for some reason, he has been acting differently with you Fräulein. I cannot put my finger on it yet, but so far I have gathered that it may be because he actually likes you, Maria. "

"I doubt that very much, I only met the Captain yesterday, I am sure that much more time is needed than that to gage whether I am a likeable person."

"From what we hear, and can tell, Maria, you are the only house keeper after our Frau Schmidt, that has even attempted to get to know each of us personally in such a short space of time, the other housekeepers figured there were too many of us to exchange pleasantries and only introduced themselves to Leisl and our Father. We do appreciate it when we are not ignored..."

"Oh of course, I could never disregard someone, I always make the upmost effort to gain new friends."

"Maria, promise me that you will stay, we have so far struggled to make the new housekeeper stay, and you seem to be the first that Father actually likes, promise me Fräulein?" Maria noticed the pleading desperation in her eyes.

"I shall stay as long as I am needed, no more, no less."

"Thank you so much, Fräulein, I am ever grateful!"

Just as their conversation was coming to an end, a tall, masculine figure approached the stairway and made his way down the stairs.

"Good morning!" he called. Maria and Brigitta both returned the greeting, then Brigitta turned towards Maria and whispered in her ear.

"He is never this chipper in the morning, I believe a certain presence in this household is beginning to take its toll on him..."

"Maria, would you care to join me on the veranda for some tea?" Maria looked to Brigitta who was nodding her head subtly in affirmative, then back towards the Captain.

"I would love to, it would be my pleasure."

"The pleasure is all mine Fräulein." And with that, the two stepped outside into the breath of a warm summers day.

 **AUTHORS NOTE- Sorry this chapter is short, but I needed a filler chapter and only had little time to write it! Read and review PLEASE! Tell me if you have any ideas because I am struggling for things to write about! Thanks!**


End file.
